El auténtico Sasuke
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Sasuke es acosado por Naruto y algunos habitantes de Konoha que se preguntan para quién son las flores que carga. En realidad, lo que quieren saber es si el frío y aislado Uchiha sabe cómo conquistar a una chica. Ellos no saben que quien le dio varios consejos fue su madre, cuando aún vivía. Son sus recuerdos los que orillan a Sasuke a mostrarse como realmente es.


**El auténtico Sasuke.**

* * *

Nadie lo hubiera imaginado. Si a Ino se lo hubieran dicho horas atrás, hubiera reído hasta que el estómago le doliera. Sasuke había comprado un ramo de rosas en su florería. No había pedido tarjeta de dedicación, pero Ino ya asumía para quién serían esos narcisos. Eran idénticos a los que él recibía cuando estaba en el hospital.

Sasuke salió con las flores en los brazos y el entrecejo fruncido. Los recuerdos de su infancia lo arremetieron la noche anterior. No pudo dormir por recordar esos días en los que Itachi estaba en una larga misión y era su madre la que iba por él a la academia. Esos días en donde su madre predijo lo que sucedería muchos años después. Lo que él todavía no alcanzaba a prever con claridad.

— ¡Hey, teme! — gritó Naruto a sus espaldas. Sasuke no giró el cuerpo y siguió andando, no debía permitir que ese idiota se percatara de lo que cargaba. — ¿Para quién son esas flores?

Demonios.

— Hmph. Púdrete, dobe. — farfulló sin siquiera mirarlo.

— Sí, sí, sí, pero dímelo. ¿Para quién son?

— Para nadie.

— Supongo que "nadie" tiene el cabello rosado, ¿verdad, Sasuke? — inquirió Kakashi acercándose a ellos.

Sasuke desvió el rostro. Detestaba vivir en un lugar lleno de entrometidos.

— ¿Sakura…-chan? ¡¿Son para Sakura-chan?! — exclamo Naruto atónito.

— Hmph. — respondió Sasuke sin detenerse ni un momento.

— ¡Son para Sakura-chan!

— Sé más discreto, Naruto. Tal parece que Sasuke quiere mantener esto como un "secreto". — dijo el hokage con una desvergonzada sonrisa debajo de la máscara.

— Hey, Kakashi. — lo llamó Shikamaru unos metros delante de ellos. — El kasekage te está esperando desde hace media hora… ¿para quién son esas flores, Uchiha?

— Usuratonkachi, ¿ya viste lo que provocaste? — espetó el aludido.

— En fin, creo que debo retirarme. Buena suerte con Sakura, Sasuke. — se despidió el maestro del equipo siete antes de dirigirse a la torre del hokage.

— ¿Sakura? — repitió Shikamaru. — Así que por eso la has ayudado a entrenar. Papá me dijo una vez que las mujeres nos hacen mejor persona; pero para mí aún son problemáticas.

— Lo dice quien se la pasa pegado a la falda de la hermana de Gaara. — contraatacó Sasuke sin perder de vista su camino.

El rostro del Nara enrojeció ligeramente, ése había sido un golpe bajo y lo sabía. El sobreviviente Uchiha todavía podía defenderse de cualquier cosa.

— Como sea, con flores no se conquista a una mujer como Sakura. — dijo previo a darse la vuelta y regresar a la torre donde lo esperaba Temari.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo. No, ya sabía que necesitaría más que eso para conquistarla. No era ningún idiota como Naruto, no era alguien que tuviera que esperar a que su chica estuviera en un peligro mortal para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Se detuvo un segundo; quizá sí era de ese tipo de hombres. No se arriesgaría a ver a Sakura ensangrentada y temblorosa por defender a la aldea que él había jurado proteger. Nuevamente, las palabras de su madre llegaron a su mente, pero antes de que pudiera ahondar en ellas, la voz de otro molesto habitante de la aldea llegó a sus oídos. Se preguntó por enésima vez en el día qué caso habría tenido salvar a la aldea si esos idiotas seguían con vida cuando varias de las personas que él había aprendido a querer no lo estaban.

— ¡Aquí estás, Naruto! — exclamó Kiba rozando el brazo derecho del jinchuriki. — Dice Hinata que esta noche no… ¡¿Y esas flores?!

— Hmph, es suficiente, voy a alejarme de ti, dobe.

Dicho eso, Sasuke se metió a una tienda de dulces. Evidentemente, tanto el Inuzuka como el Uzumaki lo siguieron. El Uchiha compró una caja de bombones con una expresión molesta. Sabía que no estaba solo en esa tienda. Naruto y Kiba intercambiaron miradas asombradas. Estaba claro que Sasuke iba en serio.

— No estoy bromeando, ¿para quién son las flores y los bombones? — cuestionó Kiba una vez fuera del local.

— ¿Cómo supiste que Sakura-chan prefiere los bombones a los chocolates? — preguntó Naruto a su vez mientras trataba de mantener el paso de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Son para Sakura?

Sasuke se detuvo en seco. Hasta ahí había llegado su escasa paciencia. Miró a sus acompañantes con la amenaza de sus ojos rojos fundiéndose en los ojos de ambos.

— Enserio me pregunto, ¿para quién más podrían ser si Sakura es la única chica a la que le hablo? — espetó harto. — Idiotas. — farfulló antes de seguir con su próximo destino: el hogar Haruno.

— No es eso, teme. — aseguró Naruto colocándose a su lado. — Es sólo que no sabíamos que tú podías ser romántico. Nunca fuiste un chico al que le interesara algo que no fuera objeto de su venganza.

Kiba adivinó por la tensión de los hombros del Uchiha que estaría en un gran riesgo si permanecía cerca. Miró a Akamaru antes de montarse en su lomo y alejarse de ese lugar. Pudiera ser cierto, Sasuke había sido uno de los héroes en la batalla contra Otsutsuki Toneri, pero seguía siendo un grave error hacerlo enojar.

— Bueno, que no lo demuestre no significa que no lo piense. — dijo Sai con un libro en el brazo. Naruto se preguntó en qué momento había llegado hasta ellos, pero el propio Sai interrumpió sus cavilaciones. — Lo dice el libro: "Sentimientos ocultos y cómo descubrirlos". — dijo enseñando la portada del libro que cargaba. Sasuke suspiró. En definitiva, ése era el día de "encuéntrate a la mayor cantidad de idiotas de Konoha y recibe como premio una severa jaqueca". — No sé qué tengas en mente, pero nunca susurres en el oído de Sakura. Ella podría golpeare hasta perforar el techo. Créeme, te lo digo por experiencia.

Tampoco pensaba hacer eso. Conocía muy bien el temperamento de Sakura, no la asustaría o ella reaccionaría con violencia. De nuevo, no era un idiota. Tan siquiera no como todos los que había visto en menos de veinte minutos.

— Lárguense de aquí o les sacaré el poco cerebro que poseen. — advirtió con la voz cargada de frustración.

— Pero, Sasuke, sólo queremos ayudarte. — respondió Naruto con la voz entrecortada. — ¿Estás seguro de saber cómo se conquista a una mujer?

Sasuke dejó de caminar. Se mordió el labio, esa pregunta se la había hecho a sí mismo una noche atrás, justo antes de recordar todo lo que ocurrió durante aquellos días. Entendía a Naruto, sabía bien lo que quería decir. Ninguno de los dos había recibido una educación sobre cómo conquistar a una mujer, sus padres nunca les habían explicado nada igual. Sin embargo, Naruto contaba con los errores de Jiraiya y Sasuke con las conversaciones de su madre e Itachi cuando él tenía cerca de seis años. Las recordaba muy bien.

Él salía al mediodía de la academia. Todos los días Itachi iba por él, todos los días Sasuke lo veía entrenar, todos los días Itachi convivía con su pequeño hermanito. No obstante, esa tarde fue su madre la que lo esperó en el árbol. Sasuke miró a todos lados buscando a su hermano, pero al no encontrarlo, sus mejillas se inflaron y sus labios se estrujaron. A Mikoto le encantaba ver los berrinches de su segundo hijo, eran adorables.

— Hola, Sasuke. ¿Te ocurre algo, mi niño? — preguntó la mujer hincándose para estar a su altura. Él se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro, no le diría nada hasta que no apareciera Itachi. — ¿Querido? ¿Algo malo en la escuela? — sabía cómo despertar el orgullo Uchiha, lo había aprendido con Fugaku y luego con Itachi.

— No, yo soy el mejor. — dijo Sasuke algo ofendido.

Mikoto sonrió antes de acariciar la mejilla del niño. Él ablandó un poco su mirada, no podía evitarlo cuando sentía las caricias de su madre; ella era la mejor representación de lo celestial.

— Ah, pero qué chiquillo tan orgulloso tienes, Mikoto. — le dijo una mujer castaña que llevaba de la mano a una niña de cabello rosado y enormes ojos verdes que enrojeció cuando sintió la fría mirada de Sasuke. Mikoto y Mebuki rieron por ese gesto.

— Y la tuya es bastante tímida, ¿cierto? — atajó la Uchiha. — ¡Qué cabello tan peculiar tiene!

— Ah, sí, es toda una extravagancia, ¿verdad? Es la segunda mejor de su clase, sólo superada por este tierno niñito.

Sasuke volvió a hacer un puchero antes de darles la espalda. En definitiva, esos dos infantes eran adorables.

— ¿Ah, sí? Cuánto me alegra, Mebuki. — dijo Mikoto antes de erguirse de nuevo. — Será una gran ninja, entonces.

— Igual que tu hijo. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor pronto seremos familia los Haruno y los Uchiha. — bromeó, pero este chiste sólo acrecentó el rubor de Sakura y la indignación de Sasuke, quien jaló la falda de su madre en señal de su prisa por alejarse de esa mujer tan extraña y su hija de frente enorme.

— No hablemos de eso por ahora, dejemos que el destino lo decida. Vamos, Sasuke, tengo preparado algo delicioso para ti. Nos vemos, Mebuki, Sakura. — sonrió, pero antes de caminar con la mano de su hijo en la suya, miró sobre su hombro a la señora Haruno. — Además, a mi pequeño Sasuke le gustan las chicas con el cabello largo, como yo. — dijo con un poco de celos en la voz. No dejaría a su retoño tan pronto.

Sasuke giró el rostro una vez más para mirar a Sakura y sonreírle como nunca lo había hecho. En el fondo, reconocía la inteligencia de esa pequeña y ya que su cabello era demasiado corto, no tendría esperanzas de que le gustase algún día.

— ¡No me retes, Mikoto, mi hija será la ninja más bella de Konoha! — exclamó la madre de Sakura con un dejo de molestia.

La aludida sólo sonrió, pero sintió la incomodidad en el agarre de Sasuke. Le quitó la mochila de su espalda y la cargó con el brazo libre. Sin embargo, ésa no era la razón de la expresión del pequeño Uchiha.

Al día siguiente, notó cómo Sasuke salió de la academia con el entrecejo fruncido. En una ocasión lo descubrió mirando a Sakura. Le quiso preguntar al respecto, pero decidió que lo haría si el patrón se repetía en el resto de la semana. Así fue. Sasuke cada día arrugaba más el entrecejo y sus miradas hacia Sakura eran cada vez más frecuentes, aunque parecían inconscientes. A pesar de que Mebuki no volvió a acercarse a ellos, Mikoto adivinó que ella también se había percatado del interés de Sasuke.

— Vayamos por un helado, ¿quieres? — le preguntó Mikoto a su hijo el jueves siguiente. — Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Itachi ha regresado? — se apresuró a preguntar Sasuke con impaciencia. Su madre sonrió con melancolía, ella también añoraba ver de nuevo a su primogénito.

— No, mi niño. Es algo menos serio, pero necesario. ¿De acuerdo?

Sasuke asintió con preocupación. El tono que su madre utilizaba no era el normal. Por un momento temió que se hubiera enterado del enfrentamiento que tuvo con ese Naruto el día anterior. Después temió que se enterara de que no había sacado una calificación perfecta en el último examen. Sus temores fueron arremolinándose en su cabeza mientras caminaban hacia un parque en donde Naruto solía jugar solo. Mikoto nunca lo trató como los demás en la aldea: ella no lo miraba con desprecio o lo hacía a un lado; ella simplemente le daba su espacio y en ocasiones le regalaba una sonrisa que él nunca veía. El rubio hiperactivo no se encontraba ahí cuando ellos se sentaron en una banca cercana a los juegos infantiles. Mikoto suspiró con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

— Sasuke, he notado tu interés por la niña de Mebuki. — comenzó con su tono agradable y amoroso. — ¿Puedes explicármelo?

— ¿Qué? — preguntó el niño algo ruborizado. — No-no es nada. — mintió desviando la mirada.

— Sasuke, te diré un secreto: las madres tenemos el poder de adivinar cuando los hijos nos están mintiendo. Y yo sé que tú ahora mismo lo estás haciendo. ¿Qué ocurre con Sakura? — insistió con delicadeza mientras acomodaba uno de los rebeldes mechones oscuros de Sasuke.

— Es que… Mamá, — fijó sus ojos negros en los de ella. Parecía preocupado. — ¿Verdad que no le va a crecer el cabello? — Mikoto lo miró sin comprender. — Es que tú dijiste que a mí me gustan las niñas de cabello largo, pero es mentira. A mí no me gusta ninguna niña. — dijo con toda la sinceridad que era capaz.

— Ay, mi niño. ¿Te preocupa que a ella le crezca el cabello? A estas alturas ya deberías saber que a todos nos sucede. Tu padre tiene el cabello más largo que tú, Itachi lo tiene todavía más largo y yo lo tengo hasta la mitad de la espalda. Simplemente no podemos evitar que el cabello crezca. Y no sólo sucederá con los Uchiha, sino con Sakura, la hija de los Hyuga o la niñita Yamanaka. Quizá algún día las tres tengan el cabello a mi altura. — Sasuke sacudió con frenesí su cabeza; su madre rió. — ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

— Yamanaka no me gusta, es muy hiperictiva.

— Hiperactiva. — corrigió con dulzura. — ¿Y qué tiene? Hay niños que lo son, quizá tu mejor amigo sea así.

— Nunca, mi mejor amigo es y será Itachi. No me gustan los hi-per-ac-ti-vos. — tartamudeó. — Y la Hyuga es muy rara, ni siquiera la recuerdo bien.

— Ah, ya veo. ¿Y cómo es Sakura? — preguntó Mikoto con una leve sonrisa de complicidad. — ¿Ella también es "hiperictiva"?

— ¡No! — dijo Sasuke con ímpetu. — Ella es tranquila, pero buena estudiante. De hecho… — se cruzó de brazos, permitiendo que su helado cayera al piso sin prestarle ninguna atención. — me superó en el último examen. — admitió con sonrojo.

Su progenitora ensanchó la sonrisa. Así que eso había sido lo que le molestaba a Sasuke. No era su cabello o la charla con su madre; era su inteligencia. Quizá Mebuki tenía razón, los Uchiha se caracterizaban por ser una familia muy inteligente y, en esta ocasión, era Sakura Haruno la que llevaba la delantera de entre todas las alumnas de la academia.

— Sasuke, las mejores esposas son las más inteligentes, ¿sabes? Sólo tienes que mirarme, ¿te parezco una buena esposa para tu padre? — Sasuke asintió. — ¡Claro que lo soy! Pero una esposa inteligente no se consigue sin esfuerzos, somos las más difíciles de conquistar. Cualquier otra se consigue con flores y bombones, porque has de saber que las mujeres inteligentes preferimos los bombones a los chocolates; pero nosotras necesitamos muchas otras cosas.

— ¿Y a mí qué me importa lo que quieran las mujeres inteligentes? A mí sólo me importa tenerte a ti, mamá. — dijo Sasuke algo confundido. En definitiva, había heredado la sensibilidad de su padre.

— Algún día, quizá lo veas todavía muy lejano, tú querrás conquistar a cierta chica inteligente. Ese día no te importará si su cabello es corto o largo o si es cercana a la familia o no. Ese día sólo querrás conquistarla porque desconocerás las razones que te atan a ella. Ese día sabrás lo que significa estar enamorado. Quiero que te quede clara una cosa: amar es algo distinto a estar enamorado. Para amar necesitas primero haber estado enamorado. Para amar necesitas espacio y tiempo, para estar enamorado necesitas ceguera. Y ese día necesitarás consejos para conquistarla.

— ¿Y para qué querría amar a alguien?

— No es algo que escojas, hijo mío, sólo sucede. Cuando menos lo esperas, ya te encuentras atado a esa persona, ya te preocupa su bienestar, ya harías cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo. Ya estás enamorado. Sabrás que la amas cuando te veas entre tiendas buscando el regalo perfecto, cuando te veas seguro frente a su puerta, cuando mires sus ojos y le des lo que ella merece.

— ¿Y qué es?

— Tú.

— ¿Cómo?

— Las mujeres inteligentes no buscan flores y bombones, aunque quizá sí nos gustan esos detalles; lo que nosotros buscamos es la sinceridad, es un hombre que nos deje ver quién es en verdad, que nos abra su corazón y nos dejé indagar en él. Queremos profundidad, no superficialidad. No te equivoques, Sasuke, sólo sé tú mismo. Eso es lo que una mujer inteligente merece.

Claro que en ese momento, Sasuke no entendió nada de lo que Mikoto le había dicho. Claro que Sasuke no tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que quería decirle su madre. No entendió que ésas serían las palabras que lo arrastrarían a gastar su dinero en otra persona. No entendió que ésas serían las palabras que lo llevarían a caminar por Konoha buscando la cadena perfecta. No entendió que ésas serían las palabras que lo orillarían a pedirle matrimonio a Sakura Haruno, la chiquilla que una vez lo superó en un examen.

— ¿Teme? — repitió Naruto, despertándolo de sus cavilaciones.

— Hmph. Voy a hablar con los padres de Sakura, Naruto. En verdad necesito que te largues de aquí. — espetó Sasuke.

— ¿Y para qué quieres tú hablar con sus padres?

— Para pedir la mano de Sakura. — respondió Sai algo distraído. — Está en el libro: "Pasos para casarse".

— ¿Y tú para qué leíste eso? — preguntó Sasuke algo contrariado.

— Porque algún día voy a casarme. — dijo Sai con naturalidad. — Como sea, debo irme. Adiós, Naruto. Suerte, Sasuke.

— ¿Es cierto, Sasuke? ¿Vas a pedirle…? — comenzó Naruto, pero su mejor amigo lo interrumpió.

— Eso a ti no te importa. Sólo déjame solo y después te contaré todo, ¿de acuerdo? — pidió con los dientes apretados.

— Eres un aguado, Sasuke-teme. Te estaré esperando para cenar.

— Hmph. Usuratonkachi. — farfulló antes de seguir con su camino, ya podía ver la casa de los Haruno.

Seguiría las instrucciones que Itachi le había dado durante un juego. Para casarse con la mujer inteligente, primero tenía que conquistar a sus padres. Gracias a los entrenamientos con Sakura, había sabido que clase de flores le gustaban a Mebuki Haruno y que tipo de postres enloquecían a Kizashi Haruno. Tragó saliva al mismo tiempo en el que tocaba el timbre de la casa. Podía sentir el bolsillo de su chaleco arder. Ahí era donde tenía el regalo para Sakura.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Ve a abrir la puerta, yo estoy ocupada! — gritó la madre de la ninja desde el interior.

— ¡Ya voy!... Yo también estaba ocupada, por si no lo sab… ¿Sasuke-kun? — preguntó atónita y sonrojada. — ¿Pero qué es todo esto? ¿Las flores? ¿Los bombones?

— ¿Me dejas pasar? Quiero hablar con tus padres. — dijo el muchacho en un intento de controlar sus nervios y el rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas.

— ¿Con mis padres?... S-sí, pasa. — respondió ella haciéndose a un lado para permitir que su compañero de equipo entrara a la sala. — Siéntate, Sasuke-kun. ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? Te ves algo pálido.

Genial. Había controlado el color rojo en su rostro, pero a cambio había quitado todo color en él. Excelente, Sasuke.

— No, sólo quiero hablar con ellos… y contigo.

— Dame esas flores, déjame ayudarte. — insistió la chica sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, pero él negó con la cabeza. — ¿Qué pasa?

— No son para ti.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— ¿Pero qué es todo este alboroto? — preguntó la madre de Sakura asomándose por la puerta de la cocina. — Oh, pero si es el pequeño Uchiha. Kizashi, tenemos visitas. — le dijo a su marido, quien le ayudaba a guisar. — ¡Sasuke! — exclamó caminando hacia él. — ¡Pero qué sorpresa tenerte aquí! Sakura, anda y pon tus flores en un recipiente, haz algo produc…

El movimiento del brazo derecho de Sasuke paralizó a la familia Haruno. Había extendido los narcisos hacia Mebuki Haruno con la mirada fija en ella y sin una palabra de por medio.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

— Hmph. Son para usted, señora Haruno.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto, Uchiha?! — explotó Kizashi con las manos en la cintura y el entrecejo fruncido. — No puedes simplemente venir aquí y ofrecerle rosas a mi espos…

Sakura hiperventiló cuando vio cómo Sasuke extendió su brazo izquierdo, oculto tras unos vendajes, hacia Kizashi Haruno con la misma expresión de indiferencia que siempre.

— ¿Qué es todo esto, Sasuke-kun? ¿Acaso Naruto te retó? ¿Fue una apuesta?

— No. Les suplico que acepten mis regalos. Necesito hablar con ustedes tres acerca de algo muy importante. — dijo Sasuke con un poco de temblor en la voz. Sakura nunca lo había visto así.

— Ah… ya que veo que no vienes a pretender a mi esposa o a mí, aceptaré tus bombones. — contestó el padre de Sakura tomando el paquete que el Uchiha le ofrecía. La madre de la medic-nin asintió antes de coger las flores. — Muy bien, ¿qué es eso tan importante que querías decirnos?

Sasuke abrió la boca un segundo antes de cerrarla. Muy bien, había conseguido la atención de los padres de la mujer inteligente, pero no sabía qué procedía. Justo cuando Itachi estaba por revelarle el siguiente paso, su padre los llamó a ambos para hablar del clan. No tenía idea de cómo tenía que hacer una propuesta matrimonial. Ahora que lo pensaba, ya le veía sentido a los libros que con tanto empeño leía Sai. Miró a Sakura, ella seguía con la expresión contrariada, debía mostrarle quién era él, debía demostrarle que era el auténtico. Debía demostrarle que en ese instante no sólo estaba enamorado de ella, sino que la amaba. Maldijo internamente a su hermano, debió explicarle cómo se hace eso.

— Yo… vengo-vengo a demostrarles quién soy.

— ¿Esa es una amenaza, muchacho? — preguntó Kizashi alzando una ceja.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!... Quiero decir, no, señor Haruno. Yo… cuando era-cuando mis padres vivían, mamá me dijo que para conquistar a una mujer inteligente — miró de reojo a Sakura, quien nuevamente enrojeció como un tomate. —, debía mostrarme como soy. Y mi hermano Itachi me dijo que antes de eso tenía que ganarme la confianza de sus padres. Yo… estuve entrenando con Sakura para conseguir sus gustos, señores Haruno. — admitió con la cabeza agachada en manera de disculpa. — Mi plan desde un principio fue llegar a este día. — alzó el rostro y clavó su mirada en la de Sakura. — Quiero que me otorguen su bendición, mi deseo es casarme con su hija.

— Oh, por Kami. — dijo Sakura antes de desmayarse en los rápidos brazos de Sasuke.

— ¡Sakura! — exclamó Sasuke antes de llevarla al sillón y recostarla. — Kami, ¿qué le sucede? — sacó una botellita de alcohol del bolso de la muchacha, humedeció con ella uno de sus guantes y lo pasó por la nariz de Sakura. La ninja abrió los ojos de par en par. — ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — preguntó ella algo adormilada. — ¡Sasuke-kun! — gritó antes de colgarse de su cuello y abrazarlo con fuerza mientras él se agarraba de la orilla del sillón para no caer sobre ella.

— De acuerdo… ¿Qué tú quieres qué? — preguntó Mebuki en un susurro. — ¡¿Quieres que los Haruno y los Uchiha seamos familia?

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí, acepto! — dijo Sakura una y otra vez en el oído de su ahora prometido.

— Espera un momento, muchachito. ¿Y dónde está el anillo? — inquirió Kizashi.

Sasuke se liberó del abrazo de su novia antes de meter la mano derecha a uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco de jounin. La pequeña caja dorada pesaba como si en su interior hubiera quince kilos de piedras, a pesar de tener sólo una cadena delgada con el emblema Uchiha colgando en el centro.

— Sé que un anillo sería estorboso para las habilidades de Sakura, podría romperse, incluso. — comenzó Sasuke antes de sentarse a un lado de su prometida y abrir la caja frente a sus ojos. — Por eso decidí comprarle una cadena. El dije era de mi madre. — confesó en un susurro que sólo Sakura escuchó.

Ella le sonrió. No hacía falta demostrar más. Ese hombre tan delicado y sensible, ese hombre tan confundido e inocente, ese niño que todavía vivía en el cuerpo de ese hombre. Ése era el que había conquistado toda su vida a una mujer inteligente. Ése era el hombre que la mujer inteligente quería tener toda su vida. Ése era el auténtico Sasuke. Y él era el único que podría amarla con esa pasión. Y él era el único al que ella podría entregarle todo su amor. Ellos dos serían la perfecta definición del amor.

* * *

**¡Hola!:**

**No pude evitarlo, quería escribir acerca del día de "encuéntrate a la mayor cantidad de idiotas de Konoha y recibe como premio una severa jaqueca". Siempre he querido ver a todo Konoha molestando a Sasuke. **

**Como sea, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, les repito que por ahora sólo estaré escribiendo one-shots; es decir, nada de lo que escriba tendrá continuación. Las vacaciones están muy prontas, me apresuraré a empezar a redactar un fic largo y cuando lo tenga listo comenzaré a subirlo. No pongo fecha porque no quisiera prometer algo que quizá no cumpla al pie de la letra. Lo que sí les aseguro es que no perderé tiempo en mis vacaciones. **

**Les agradezco mucho el apoyo que me han brindado. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca. **


End file.
